


Only Fools Fall.

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Huening Kai, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Omega Verse, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Huening Kai, a college freshman, wants nothing more than to make his family happy. Even if it hurts him; that all comes to ahead when the man he has been in love with since he was a child, Choi Soobin, is betrothed to his older sister, Lea.Will Kai accept fate or will he crumble under pressure?
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Our lives don't collide, but I'm aware of this.

When was the last time Soobin and I had seen each other I wondered to myself, as I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

  


My eyes had been red from crying so much and my face was now red yet very cold from the tears left behind. Soobin and I, as we got older, he began to pull away from me and I never understood why. We were in a group of friends: me, Yeonjun, Taehyun, Beomgyu and of course, Soobin too, but he was so much friendlier with the others instead of me. I always assumed it was because I was the only **Omega** in our small group that he started to keep away— as an Alpha, Soobin had an image to keep and I knew all too well that as an Omega, it wasn't traditional for us to be friends. He could get away without being judged for being around Beomgyu because he was a Beta and even Taehyun who was Alpha long with Yeonjun although it was always so taboo for Alphas to get along so well. Omegas and Alphas though? They didn't usually mix together well. We have been taught as children that the only thing that Omegas were good for was being sex slaves to Alphas— that was proven to me especially when I got my first heat at the age of seventeen. 

Unprepared, I ran from school and was trapped into an alleyway by a group of disgusting Alphas who, unfortunately, almost forced themselves onto me. If Soobin hadn't followed me...who knows what could have happened?  
It felt like since that time though, Soobin had distanced himself from me even more than ever before; was it because of my rapid growth in height? The deepening of my voice? Omegas, traditionally, were small, cute and I wasn't any of those things. Was that why...? Did my smell disgust him too? I bet he thought I never noticed how he would growl at me whenever I came near him nowadays...

  


Maybe he disliked Omegas as a whole I assumed but if that's so, why was he so nice to Lea?  
They were always alone giggling, spending time together, and whenever I mentioned Soobin, Lea would blush. Perhaps it was my innocence avoiding the truth or perhaps denial. I didn't want to believe the truth yet the truth was right in front of my eyes.  
Soobin and Lea... Soobin and Lea? No, there was no way Lea would go behind my back right? She was my best friend and **knew** how I felt about Soobin underneath all of this trying to act manly behavior. I was only being like that because **male Omegas were supposed to be with female Alphas**...I couldn't stand that thought though. Women, they weren't bad, I just wasn't attracted to them...I had realized that since I was a young boy and it was all **his** fault...

  
  
God, why would Lea lie to me?

"Your sister is going to marry Choi Soobin."  
My heart sank when my parents announced that to me whilst we ate dinner. Lea was out again with her friends.  
"Does she know that?"  
I asked, clearing my throat with little hope that this was all a joke. My father told me something so heart wrenching that I almost fainted on the spot.  
"Of course. That's why she's been spending time with him so closely for months. As an Omega, it's normal to be married off at this age. Even if she didn't want to, she has no choice; his parents already agreed. Actually, we had this planned since they were kids. It's great that she likes him now."  
So Lea DID like Soobin... Understandable. Soobin was tall, handsome, with the deepest dimples and the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my life. His hair was colored a lovely purple color and, please don't get me started on his piercings. I drooled at the thought of him then snapped out of it.  
"...What about Soobin?"  
"Well. He seems apprehensive about it. Almost unwilling, which is weird. We've asked him why time and time again yet he never gives an answer— just something about marrying someone of his choosing?"  
"Dad, it's 2020! Of course he'd want—"  
"Yes. I know. But to preserve the family bloodline...His father wanted him to have the best Omega Seoul could offer and...You know how special Lea is."

  


Yeah. I knew. Lea was perfect. She was a every Alpha's dream.  
Long dark hair, big beautiful eyes, curvy, great personality, obedient...I was none of those things. While she had big eyes that shined, my eyes were smaller. While she had a great personality, I was introverted, quiet. Most importantly; I was a boy. Alphas were drawn to femininity which I was sure I had none of.  
Fuck.  
This was the worst time to remember Soobin LOVED cute things. Lea was very cute, delicate, fragile...So fragile that even I could snap her in half and that was saying a lot. Although I was six foot two even, I still was weak compared to the other boys in my school. I blame it on my Omega body. All the use I had as a male Omega was to be raped, used as a toy...I didn't like to think like that; it was the honest truth though.  
  
With that thought in mind: of course Soobin would pick her over me...How could two males even...? That was just so taboo; Choi Soobin was a traditionalist just like his family, he practically DESPISED gay people— all except Beomgyu and Taehyun— they were different to him. At least, that was the assumption. Every time I mentioned getting a boyfriend, all Soobin would do is glare. His eyes would turn a **a beautiful crystal red just like a Ruby** so at that point I stopped mentioning it to him. No, no, he couldn't have been bigoted like his family. Choi Soobin just hated **me**.

  


"Yeah... she's perfect. You always remind me dad."  
With that being said, I pushed my plate to the side and got up from the dinner table. I heard my dad call out **Kamal** , which was my middle name that he rarely used as I entered my room and shut the door. I locked it almost immediately then plopped down onto the bed to quietly weep. It took hours for me to calm down and once I did, I turned myself into my back to stare up at my white lights that hung over my bed. I couldn't figure out why I was being so damn emotional...Was it because of my upcoming heat? I decided that was why and tried to sleep now instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai is such a confused baby. 
> 
> I think we can all tell why Soobin is so unwilling to marry Lea and why he avoids Kai right?  
> Don't worry! Everyone can see it, even Lea, Kai is the only one blinded by self loathing. 
> 
> It'll get worse before it gets better though.


	2. I Still Want it All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even people like Choi Soobin had their limits.

After my night of sulking, when I came to, it was already 1pm in the afternoon and I was making my way downstairs when I saw them. My sister (backstabber) and the reason my world shattered into millions of pieces (backstabber two but I guess I couldn't call him that since he didn't know what I felt for him). As I turned to go back to my room and avoid their attention, Lea called my name. I pretended not to hear until Soobin said something: "I really hate the scene of vanilla nowadays.", That was enough to make me snap, "Get the fuck out of my house then!" "Kai! You can't talk to him like that!" "Of course you'd say that huh Lea? Is it because you're not the one he disrespected or is it because you're in love with him you look over how he targeted me?" Lea seemed to go dead silent there. Did I care? Partially but not because of Lea. Fuck Lea, she could go to Hell for what she did to me. It was Soobin's reaction that made me regret it a little— I could have sworn he looked a little hurt— probably my imagination. It was the first time I had ever really snapped on him and it wasn't because I was fed up, I was just hormonal because of what was coming up. You see, I took suppressants but due to the strength of my heat, it rarely worked. Sometimes the pain would be so unbearable, I'd vomit nonstop for hours but, I never told my friends or Soobin any of that. I just let him watch me disappear occasionally. It's not like they'd notice me right?

"Sorry if my hormones offend your precious nose, Soobin," I purposely left out the word ""hyung"" to be spiteful, "I'm going Yeonjun's place then. Maybe he'll be more kind." That's when Lea chimed in again, her face made a horrible expression. "Kai, you're going into heat soon and Yeonjun is an alpha, he'll—" "He'll attack me. I know. Wouldn't be the first or the last time an alpha has tried to fuck me but you know what? It's about time I got claimed to be married right? It's around this age anyway. If anyone, I'm sure Yeonjunnie would accept me gracefully. We would all be happy then. Yeonjunnie can bite me if it happens— I put myself in that situation, it's what I deserve." Clearly, I had some internalized hatred and victim blaming happening but who cared about my traumas? I'm just a male omega who was taller than average with medium length brown hair. Very average— in my opinion at least— so when people talked or obsessed over my cherry red lips, my pale skin or the moles that decorated my neck and face, I always pouted in confusion. 

My eyebrows furrowed as I finally noticed growling: oh it was Choi Soobin. I'd say that I was glad that he was growling because it meant that my words got to him but in this case, my scent became intense out of fear; a mixture of vanilla like saccharine cupcakes and a very strong dash of espresso, like a bittersweet latte. He was covering his nose and his eyes once again turned Ruby red. Lea was in a panic now: "Maybe you should go to Yeonjun—" "No!" Soobin finally piped in, his teeth flashing, sharp canines struggling to stay in his mouth. "He shouldn't have to leave because of my shitty behavior...I apologise..." I honestly knew something bad was about to happen when Choi Soobin apologized. Soobin never apologized to me, not ever, so with the turning in my tummy and the gut feeling I had, I ran back up to my room and shut my door quickly.

It was within the same hour that my heat came.  
The house was filled out the smell Soobin hated so much and all I could do was cry. No one would check up on me, and it went hours like this. That was until there was a knock at my door and a turning of my knob. Normally, I'd be grateful at whomever came to see me; whenever I was like this, I was depressed, lonely, needy yet my smell only doubled when my eyes locked with the man who had entered. He didn't say anything much, he simply locked the door behind himself and stared at me with the softest, most apologetic eyes he could make while his eyes continued glowing that beautiful Ruby I was obsessed with. "Kai..." His voice, deep like the ocean, smooth like butter rang through my ears. My hips instinctively lifted when he said my name. God, I hated this; he could probably see how wet I was. I was so sweaty that my clothes stuck to my body but still, I mustered up the sassiest reply I could think of: "What is it lover boy? Cat got your tongue?" I laughed softly, very strained.

Well, that was until I noticed the erection straining against Soobin's tight jeans. Was he going to...try to have his way with me? I wasn't opposed to it. I had wanted to have his pups for a long time as it is but under these circumstances... it was wrong...but why did he feel so right? "I came to apologize..." He said with a genuine rang to his voice— I believe him— I moaned out by mistake, only chuckling when he froze up. "Sorry hyung...You being around me has always caused me trouble...I'm pretty sure you did this to me."

I must have said something stupid because next thing that I knew, Soobin was on top of me with his tongue in my throat. Even if it was his instinct taking over, I basked in the taste, my legs wrapping around his waist as his lips started to kiss down my neck. He chanted breathlessly about how he ""couldn't take it anymore"" or how he had ""held back"" for years...  
  
He made me his that same afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh right.  
> I'll probably write a bit of smut later. I just want to focus on angst right now before I get to that stuff lol.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in almost 2 years... please bare with the shortness.


End file.
